This invention relates to a new and distinct perennial Poa pratensis L. cultivar identified as ‘B-5.0815’ Kentucky bluegrass (herein referred to as ‘B-5.0815’). The inventor, Virginia G. Lehman, discovered ‘B-5.0815’ under cultivated conditions in a planting of Kentucky bluegrass seedlings near Lebanon, OR. ‘B-5.0815’ was identified as a distinctly different vegetative segregated clonal plant differing by much higher tiller density and forage production than the surrounding plants. The inventor asexually reproduced ‘B-5.0815’ by taking vegetative cuttings of the plant material from the plant including rhizomes and tillers, cutting the rhizomes into segments, each with a vegetative bud, and rooting them in pots in a greenhouse near Lebanon, Oreg. Vegetative plugs of ‘B-5.0815’ were asexually reproduced and moved to field nurseries of near Lebanon, OR for further evaluation.
For purposes of registration under the “International Convention for the Protection of New Varieties of Plants” (generally known by its French acronym as the UPOV Convention) and noting Section 1612 of the Manual of Plant Examining Procedure, it is proposed that the title of the invention is Kentucky bluegrass plant named ‘B-5.0815’.